When It No Longer Counts
by sailorbutterfli
Summary: Sesshomaru has had enough of his half-brother chasing the undead priestess. Especially when a more powerful one, not to mention live, is within his grasp. So he takes matters into his own hands to show Inuyasha the way, with some help from Kagome of course. Rated M for future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

___Sesshomaru takes matters into his own hands._

* * *

Sesshomaru rested in the high boughs of a tree having left Rin with his toady servant for the day. He had heard several disturbing rumors of his half-breed brother cashing after a dead miko while his live one remained behind. As usual the kit was acting reckless and with disregard of anything but his own fancy. In doing so would potentially lose the only suitable mate he had around.

Breathing deeply the scent of the little shard hunting party filled his senses. It was time to put his plan into action. He leapt from limb to limb until he was sure he was in their path and leaned back against his new perch.

"Did you see me! I got it with my foxfire, that's what killed it."

The little fox demon's fox touched Sesshomaru's ears as they drew closer. He heard the unmistakable thump of his brother popping the young kit.

"You did not, my Tesiaga killed it. That foxfire is useless."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

The deep sigh of the miko was the next thing he heard before she turned on Inuyasha just as they came into view.

"Inuyasha, he helped. Shippo come here."

The little fox jumped into her arms and stuck his tongue out at the silver-haired dog demon who raised his hand threateningly, though it was obvious he had no intent to strike the kit while Kagome held him.

"Don't make me say 'it' Inuyasha!"

Before Inuyasha could respond he sniffed the air and whipped around to face his white-haired brother. He drew his sword and stepped protectively in front of the miko and little fox.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" The half-demon narrowed his eyes his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to defend his friends against any attack his brother might be planning.

Sesshomaru stayed leaning nonchalantly against the tree and stared past Inuyasha watching Kagome for a moment before shifting his gaze back to the agitated sibling.

"I heard you were still wasting your time chasing.. that dead priestess."

He watched with interest as Inuyasha eyes widened and then turned angry and Kagome's shoulders dropped her eyes downcast. Very interesting. Sesshomaru gestured to the left of the group.

"I chased her down myself to see what you were so interested in. She is out there, half dead now that her spirits have been stolen. Not much to see Inuyasha. I do not understand your fascination."

He watched as the priestess hugged the fox kit a little tighter a wounded look across her face as she stared as Inuyasha. His brother tensed, looked behind him at the living woman who refused to look at him. He looked back the direction Sesshomaru had pointed and back at Kagome.

"I.. just need to..", he begun taking in her desolate looking posture. He wished she could understand that he could not help that his feelings for Kikyo had not completely dissipated. He still felt a pang of concern each time he heard her name or caught wind of the scent of grave dirt and clay.

"I know Inuyasha, go check on her. It's fine." She finally raised a hesitant smile in a half-hearted attempt to reassure him. All the while knowing it would kill her to see him run off in concern for the true guardian of the Shikon jewel.

Sesshomaru interrupted before his brother could take off.

"Fine coming from a woman is always a lie Inuyasha. Do you really intend to choose the dead miko over the live one?"

Inuyasha growled low at the larger dog demon and gripped the sword tighter, as if resisting the urge to draw it.

"Don't tempt me Sesshomaru, I can take you out and get to Kikyo in time."

Miroku and Sango had brought up the rear of the little party and were simply watching the exchange between the brothers. Why Sesshomaru was trying to make this harder for Kagome and Inuyasha they couldn't begin to understand. It was like he was flaunting it in Kagome's face that he was going to Kikyo once more. They both knew that even though she said she was fine that inside it was ripping her up to see him leave once more. Even just to check on the other priestess.

Sango and Kagome had spent many long hours talking about why he did it and what he might still be feeling for Kikyo and if he had any feelings for Kagome at all. Sango had always assured her friend that Inuyasha cared for her, and more than as just a traveling companion. Still Kagoma would just give her a small smile and shrug. She never really believed it. Why would he leave every time when the hurt was clear on her face? Was he really so dense?

Sesshomaru waved away his little half-brother's anger and turned away from him as if to leave. "Do as you will Inuyasha but be warned, I will not tolerate you taking that undead woman as your mate."

The half-demon sputtered angry incoherent words, "I.. what, what would.. you asshole. " He managed finally and gave one fleeting glance to his little pack before taking off towards the faint scent of grave dirt.

At this Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to Kagome studying her face in silence. Sango and Miroku tensed behind her as he drew near. He flicked his eyes back at them and then towards the confused gaze of the raven-haired girl.

"What can we help you with Sesshomaru, is Rin okay?" She couldn't think of any other reason Sesshomaru would stare at her like he wanted to ask her something, and yet seemed to having a difficult time getting the words to come out.

Finally he sighed, "priestess, my brother is heir to the Western Lands and I will not tolerate his obsession with that piece of rotting meat he is chasing."

All four companions gazes widened. They had never considered that if Sesshomaru was to be killed that Inuyasha would inherit his father's kingdom. It was clearly something that Sesshomaru had put some thought into however.

"I don't know what you want me to do though. I mean if I could.." Kagome trailed off and shrugged her shoulders sadly. She didn't think it would do any good. She had yelled at Inuyasha, sat him until his back almost broke and ignored him but nothing worked. She looked up sharply when the tall demon made an exasperated noise.

"You women and your roundabout ways, I do not doubt that my brother is one of the most dense creatures alive but surely you have not directly told him that you care for him and it hurts you most terribly when he leaves you." He crossed his arms staring down at her.

Shippou jumped from being cradled against her chest to her slim shoulder, gripping her hair for stability he pointed his tiny finger at Sesshomaru.

"Hey! You be nice, she can't help it your brothers an idiot. He probably wouldn't listen anyway. He is always being mean to Kagome!"

She smiled and reached a hand up to steady her little demon-child. "I haven't Sesshomaru but I think I'm afraid it wouldn't do any good."

"That is what I assumed. Well, you will come with me. Rin needs a teacher and my thick-headed brother may finally realize what he is missing when you are gone." Sesshomaru turned as if he simply knew she would follow him back to his castle in the Western kingdom.

Sango jumped forward putting herself in front of Kagome and reaching back for her boomerang weapon. "Wait just a minute here, she is not going anywhere with you."

The white-haired demon turned and scowled over his shoulder the exterminator. "He is a foolish boy who will let her suffer needlessly for many more years without prompting. Will you submit your friend to this? I will allow her to even bring that mangy fox."

Shippou sat up and rattled off some extremely foul curses at before Kagome had a chance to clamp her hand over his mouth. She looked sheepishly at the group and thought to herself that clearly the fox kit was spending too much time around Inuyasha.

She straightened up and nodded at Sesshomaru. "I think he's right guys. Inuyasha is never going to take me seriously if I don't show him that I don't need him after all." She declared and proudly as Sango and Miroku gave each other exasperated looks. It seemed to them that Kagoma refused still to admit that there was more than friendship between her and the half-demon.

Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulders pushing Shippou off. "Are you sure about this. Really. What should we tell Inuyasha?"

"Tell him.. tell him.. that.." Kagome searched for the right words.

Sesshomaru had enough of the stalling and a cloud appeared below Kagome and Shippou lifting them up in the air.

"Tell my half-brother that since the undead miko is a better mate for him, I will take the live one for myself." Though his face was emotionless inside Sesshomaru smirked, he knew that if anything that would bring the easily angered dog to his door.

* * *

_{No this is not Sessh/Kag it will be Inu/Kag but you'll have to give it time.)_

_(Anyway, please review! Thanks!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_{Carrie Underwoord – See You Again is the inspiration for this story. Take a listen}_

* * *

Just out of sight of the others Sesshomaru jumped onto the little cloud and it took off at a breath-taking speed. He knew that he had to get far enough away from the little band before Inuyasha made it back. He smiled thinking of how mad the little half-breed would be.

Inuyasha raced through the woods his silvery-white hair streaming behind him. He knew she would be upset with him for leaving again. Still he could not stand the thought of Kikyo out here in the woods all alone and dying again without anyone by her side. He stopped and scented the air before veering left where the scent of clay and grave dirt was stronger.

He then skidded to a stop so fast the red fire-rat cloth whipped forward around his body as he stared with growing rage at a small pile of dirt and clay mixed together. This was the scent that had drawn him forward, nothing else and he could smell his brother all over it.

"Sesshomaru!"

He screamed with rage the edges of his pupils barely bleeding red before he gripped his blade to calm himself. Turning he streaked back in the direction of his companions and Kagome knowing he was already too late to stop whatever scheme the older dog demon had cooked up.

Why would he want to draw him away? Sure he had always been an insufferable bastard but he had never really tried to harm the group before. Only ever tried to hurt him, his brother.

He pushed himself faster, his mind racing. What if he had hurt Kagome or the others to get back at him? Would he do that? Was he so cruel? He grimaced; he had taken his arm off in that battle. Perhaps he had finally figured out the best way to get at him was through his friends.

I'm coming guys, he thought and hurried on.

Miroku sat next to Sango would had Kirara in her lap, stroking the fire cat softly staring into the trees where her best friend had disappeared with who she had thought was an enemy.

"Did we do the right thing letting her go?"

Sango looked questioningly at Miroku. The monk shrugged his shoulders as he too turned to look out at the forest.

"Maybe not but it was her choice to make, Sango." He hated to see her worried but for some reason he felt like this time, Sesshomaru's interference may be more helpful then harmful. Strange as it was.

They both suddenly stood up as the presence of a very aggressive demon presence came flying towards them. Weapons were gripped tightly as only Kirara lay relaxed on the ground, yawning largely before rolling on her back.

When Inuyasha came crashing out of the undergrowth they had to double check for the stripes on his cheeks and red eyes, so strong was the demon influence in him. They relaxed for only a moment before they realized they were about to have to inform him they had let his brother take Kagome, or rather, she went willingly with him.

"Where is she? Where is Kagome! What as Sesshomaru done with her?" Inuyasha screamed at his friends his ears lying flat to his skull his eyes searching the surrounding as if she might pop out at any moment.

Sango and Miroku looked nervously at one another before Sango stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Well Inuyasha, the thing is.. er.." she looked back at Miroku for help but he only stood with the hint of a smile on his face. Wonderful, he was leaving it up to her.

"She went with Sesshomaru."

"He took her? Where?" Inuyasha took a long breath in, reaching for the barely discernible scent of the priestess and Shippou.

"He didn't take her," Miroku finally stepped forward, "she went with him. Willingly."

Inuyasha stared at him incredulously. "Why?"

Miroku rubbed his chin and stared off into the distance, how to explain to Inuyasha what he had been too dense to figure out in the almost two years they had been traveling together. It would be a mean feat indeed.

"You don't appreciate her that's why." It was Sango who interrupted Miroku's thoughts; she looked at Inuyasha, willing the truth through his thick head.

The silver-haired boy scoffed and kicked the ground thinking to himself, of course he appreciated her. She was, well a good jewel detector. No, he had to admit to himself, she was more than that. She was his friend. A memory wiggled in the back of his mind, Kagome smiling up at him, Kagome laughing snuggling Shippou, Kagome leaning her head on his shoulder as he carried her on another quest. Was she more than a friend?

Miroku snuck over to Sango and whispered, "I see smoke, maybe the wheels are turning and he's figuring it out."

Two silver ears tipped in their direction and a low growl emitted from the half-demon, "I heard that." He crossed his arms decidedly. "She shouldn't have left. She took the jewel shard and Sesshomaru will probably end up cooking Shippou in a stew before too long so we should go get them."

Two heads simultaneously dropped as the demon exterminator and monk sighed together. Miroku threw his arm over Sango's shoulder. "He's an idiot."

She shook her head, "apparently so, well I guess.. GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" She swung around and clocked the innocent looking monk on the side of the head just as his hand slide down to her bottom.

The dark-haired girl sulked away signaling to Kirara to increase her size so they could leave. "Just come on you pervert. If Inuyasha just wants to find Kagome just because she has the jewel shard he can go by himself."

"What?" Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the girl who had swung up on the waiting fire-cat and stared down at them.

"You heard me; I'm not helping him drag her back when she doesn't want to come back."

"Of course she wants to come back. Probably she just wanted to go see Rin or something." Inuyasha didn't want to have to ask, he just assumed they would come with him to rescue Kagome from the claws of his wicked brother. Didn't they see that's all this was; Sesshomaru had just tricked her into going with him. He was probably going to do something awful to her.

"We should at least go check on her Sango, and then we can leave. Just make sure she's okay." Miroku bartered with the woman who stared down at the two of them with hesitation clearly written across her face. Certainly they could just go check on Kagome. Then she would leave, and if Miroku and Inuyasha wanted to be foolish enough to try to take her back when she didn't want to come back, then clearly they had forgotten the kind of temper the other girl possessed.

"Alright fine, come on."

The four of them took off in the directions Sesshomaru had taken.

Sesshomaru had the advantage of knowing exactly where he was going and the speed to get there far faster than his pursuers. He knew it would take at least a week for his brother to make it to his castle, and by then he would have the priestess firmly in his corner.

They skidded over the tree tops on the flying cloud, racing over a deep ravine that made Shippou gasp and hide his face in Kagome's shoulder. Just past that was Sesshomaru's castle, the stronghold of the Western Lands. It was beautifully laid out around an open courtyard. They swooped down and landed softly. They all turned to watch as Rin darted out to meet them, the tiny toad demon trailing behind her.

"You're back, you're back!" She danced around Sesshomaru who watched her antics without reaction, though Kagome could have sworn for just a moment that a small smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this child was nothing but trouble. How could you leave me with her and why have you brought back Inuyasha's priestess and the little fox brat." Jaken waved his staff as he spoke poking Shippou in the chest as he gestured to him.

"Watch it toad, I'll squish you!" Shippou made to leap at him but before he could Rin reached out and stopped him.

"Let's go play. I'll show you my pony." Shippou looked at Kagome who nodded and smiled. It would be good for Shippou to have the chance to relax with someone his age. He spent far too much time being put in dangerous situations because of his companions and not being able to play. She forgot sometimes he was still just a child.

When the children ran off towards the small stable Kagome nervously crossed her arms and faced Sesshomaru who was watching her closely.

"You trust me enough to be separated from your brat. Interesting."

Kagome sputtered, "well I mean he isn't really mine."

Sesshomaru shook his head, disagreeing. "The little kit sees you as his mother. When you took him in and began to care for him, in the eyes of a demon you adopted him as your own."

Kagome started to disagree again but then stopped to think about his comment. Sure she was only 17 but hadn't she been caring for Shippou for years now. Why would it matter if he saw her as his mother, except what would happen when she left? Could she leave him parentless again? That was not something she would be discussing with the man in front of her, perhaps Sango would know what to do. She was familiar was demons.

"I guess I never thought about it like that." She finally remarked looking at Sesshomaru her eyes guarded. It wasn't like she could tell him she was from a different time and Shippou couldn't go back with her.

"There is a lot about demons you don't know. I will teach you and you will use that knowledge against my half-brother." Sesshomaru used the tone of one used to being obeyed. Even as he spoke palace retinue was scurrying out towards him bringing refreshments.

Kagome, shook her head, "I'm not going to help you hurt him. No matter how mad he makes me sometimes." She crossed her arms stubbornly. No matter how many times he ran to Kikyo, made fun of her, picked on Shippou, or one of the other dozen things that got him 'sat' on a regular occasion she was not going to hurt him.

Sesshomaru looked crossly at her, "not hurt him you silly girl. I told you I want him away from the dead woman and you see the only alternative. It doesn't hurt that you have such powerful strengths. You'll do as a match for him."

Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't believed him to be serious but it seemed like, odd as it was, Sesshomaru was playing matchmaker between her and Inuyasha.

"It's, umm.. a nice thought but, well he still has feelings for Kikyo and I just don't think he cares for me. Like that."

Sesshomaru gestured toward the interior of the castle. "Your first lesson will begin tomorrow, for now the servants will show you your room. Rin knows where it is, she'll bring the little fox to you before dinner."

Kagome sighed wondering what she had possibly gotten herself into before following a smiling woman who had sharp features and whose arms and neck were decorated with thick glossy feathers. A bird demon, she thought to herself. What other creatures might she encounter here.

She followed the woman into the castle wondering what if Inuyasha had realized yet that she was gone.

* * *

_{Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter Kagome gets her first lesson in demon mating habits!} _


	3. Chapter 3

_{Kagsyasha, the next one will be longer I promise! Sadeinya, glad I could change your mind. Thank you everyone else who has reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!}_

* * *

The morning sun reaching its bright light over her closed eyes is what woke the priestess. Dark brown orbs were uncovered and she scanned the room she had been sleeping in. She still could not believe that Sesshomaru had given her such lovely accommodations. The room in the stone castle was draped in beautiful cream and gold hangings. The floor had a thick blue and gold rug that her feet sunk into when she stood.

When Shippou had been brought to her he had been delighted to find a small bed, just his size placed on the opposite wall from her own large, sumptuous sleeping place. He had of course abandoned that bed to curl up in her arms but she had thought it was very kind of the demon lord to consider it.

Still all through their meal last night he had refused to speak any more about her training. He had remained as he usually was, quiet and observant. Listening to Rin and Shippou chatter and waving away Kagome's questions. Finally they had gone back to their respective rooms and too soon the sun had risen and she was up preparing for what was sure to be an interesting day.

The bird demon from before came to her door giving her a kimono to don instead of her schoolgirl garb. She tried to turn it down but the woman had insisted.

"Lord Sesshomaru says your clothing is.. not appropriate for a young woman in his castle."

Kagome sighed,' what would it hurt to indulge him in this.'

"Alright, here I'll wear it." She reached to take it at the same time as a second woman slipped in the room and attempted to help her pull of her clothing.

"No, no. I don't need any help. Thank you, no really." She tried to avoid their hands as they stripped her clothing off clucking as they did. Holding up the strange garments and assessing them while shaking their heads. What strange clothing. They pulled the blue and gold kimono on before leading her out of the room, Shippou cheerfully starting to follow her.

"No, no little fox you are to go with Rin and her tutors. Lord Sesshomaru has declared it so."

One of the women, with two floppy rabbit ears, reached for the red-haired fox-boy but he leapt away.

"What! I don't need tutors. Kagome let me come with you."

She shook her head, "no Shippou I think Sesshomaru is right. It would be good for you to have some schooling while we are here. Please do it for me."

Of course the young child would do anything for her though he grumbled as he took the hand of the rabbit demon and let her lead him down another hallway. Kagome watched with a small smile, it really was a good thing she had brought him here. She had been a very good adoptive parent to him lately. Maybe she still had time to make it up to him.

She started to follow the bird demon down the hallway, "I never did catch you name by the way?" She smiled pleasantly at the other woman.

"I am Sanria, second hand-maiden to Lady Rin. Your hand-maiden for now Lady Kagome."

Kagome blushed, "oh please do not call me that. I am certainly not anywhere near royalty."

"You are a guest of our Lord, it is only proper." She smiled kindly at Kagome and continued to lead them. Now out of the castle grounds across the courtyard and into the opposite side. They walked into a large room with a throne at the back. She expected to see Sesshomaru there but Sanria lead her instead to a small chamber on the side where he was waiting for them at a large desk.

Sesshomaru did not even look up to acknowledge they had entered but Sanria bowed low regardless before addressing him.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought the Lady Priestess to you." She stayed bowing until he waved his hand at her.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes my lord."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru warily; he was sitting comfortably behind the large desk hands folded his chin resting easily across his laced fingers. She squirmed under his gaze waiting for him to speak.

"Stop squirming. You are no longer a child at seventeen years of age and need to quit acting like one."

Her mouth fell open as she started fuming silently. 'How dare he bring her here just to insult her.' She glared at the powerful dog demon crossing her arms over her chest. Apparently this did not sit well with him either.

"Staring at me like a petulant brat was not the change I was indicating."

She threw up her arms. "Did you just bring me here to insult me? Seriously Sesshomaru I could have stayed with Inuyasha to get that sort of treatment and in my time seventeen is a child. I don't know what it is with the two of you. I try to.."

The dark-haired girl trailed off as Sesshomaru stood and leaned forward over his desk, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

He let out a barely audible sigh, he had not realized how incredibly impatient she might be. "Now listen carefully priestess because I despise having to repeat myself." Sesshomaru glanced at her ensuring that he had her full attention. She stood mute before him, waiting for what he had to say.

"You are a mother here whether you like it or not. You handle death every day. You are walking the path to facing the most incredibly evil and vile creature this time has known, you are by all considerations an adult. Once you realize this we can begin."

Kagome was shocked. At first she opened her mouth to argue then snapped it closed again once the extent of his words had penetrated her brain. It was true, she often engaged in petty fights with Inuyasha and reacted childishly when he left for Kikyo's side. She played silly games with Sango and Shippou and enjoyed every second of it. Still she thought stubbornly, with all the horror that they faced sometimes a little silliness was what they needed at the end of the day.

"Sesshomaru I appreciate your offer of help however I will not change who I am, or stop doing what makes me happy simply because you see it as childish. It's true that I handle things are dangerous and act like a mother to my fox kit. How I handle the stress of this demon hunt is of no concern of yours. I like who I am and you aren't going to make me feel bad about." She stood strong in the face of the demon lord who merely stared at her with mild interest.

After a long terse moment of the two of them staring at each other Sesshomaru finally rolled his shoulders in what could pass for a shrug and waved her towards a chair that sat in front of his desk. If the silly priestess was not willing to act more like a mature female perhaps she was better suited for his brother then he had thought. Then again, perhaps her silliness really was just a less violent way of releasing stress. It was not a concern he planned on pondering for long.

"Fine miko but now our task begins. Lesson one, demon courtship. Specifically Inu demons."

Kagome, realizing that the white-haired demon was acquiescing to her request that she not be forced to change her personality, slipped into the chair he had indicated. Her intense gaze assured him that she would pay rapt attention to the lessons he would teach her.

"An Inu demon will select his mate and begin to pay more attention to her then the other pack members. Unfortunately my half-brother's attention comes in the form of demeaning you. When the female responds to his attention he takes that as her consent to continue to pursue."

Kagome thought of the screaming matches that often ensued once Inuyasha began to insult her or talk down to her. It sounded like by responding she was encouraging him to continue.

"He will also begin to hunt for the female. This is something you need to begin forcing him to do. Females may prepare the meals but the male needs to supply it. If only during the courtship phase.

She nodded, that made sense. In these times males were expected to show a female they could take care of them.

"Now, in our civilized time that would mean asking the male to bring her a plate of food instead of stalking the forest for prey. Though of course, either practice is acceptable."

Kagome thought that over, if she asked Inuyasha to bring her food he would probably just scoff and demand she get her own food.

"I don't really see Inuyasha fetching me food."

Sesshomaru nodded, "in that case say nothing and simply request it from another male. Preferably mating age to show him you do not need him as a provider."

The demon lord knew that this would be a tedious process the priestess was forced to undertake. His brother loved her, of that he was certain, after years of being shunned by humans and demons alike he had no idea how to express it to her.

"Physical contact of course is another sign of affection. Mostly sleeping near one another. Inuyasha sleeping in trees and you on the ground shows his free of intimacy more than anything. He fears his feelings for you, that you might reject him. So he retreats. "

She had never really considered that but it did make sense. He never seemed to want to sleep near them. When she thought of how dogs in the wild slept it was always near their pack members. Inuyasha had never been taught this pack behavior.

Sesshomaru stood and looked behind her where two small faces were peaking around the door.

"It seems our lesson has come to a close priestess. Consider my words and how you might use them on the half-breed."

She stood and looked back at Rin and Shippou before bowing slightly to Sesshomaru. He was her teacher now after all and she could respect that.

The two children grabbed her hands as she came out the door and the three scampered out into the sunshine.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Inuyasha we have to stop. We can't travel for a day and night with no rest like you can."

Miroku could not even feel his legs anymore and he could see the tension in Sango's back as she tried to hold herself up as they rode Kirara through the forest towards Sesshomaru's castle.

The half-demon growled but came to a stop staring out into the direction they had been headed. Three more days and they would reach the castle. If they could have kept up his pace. Still he had to remember that Kagome wasn't the only human in his little band of warriors.

"Fine, fine. Let's stop."

Miroku groaned with happiness.

"For a few hours at least."

The groan became a dejected moan at those words. Their silver-haired friend was so cruel. Though he did understand the urge to chase after a particular woman. As that thought crossed his mind he reached out a hand towards the smooth flank of his beloved exterminator.

"Pervert!"

He fell from Kirara with a red handprint and happy smile on his face. As he looked up into the angry, flashing eyes of Sango he just grinned.

"Worth it every time my dear."

She scowled and jumped down as the fire-cat turned back into her smaller form.

"Let's just sleep and you stay over there monk."

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice in that moment that even as Sango spoke harshly to the monk she laid out her bedroll rather close to him. She did however crawl in and turn her back to him. He sighed, missing Kagome more in that moment then he had all day. She would usually be starting a fire and teasing Shippou right now. Cooking her strange food and smiling at him from across the camp.

He clenched his fists angrily, his brother would pay for taking her away from him. For now though his little group would rest, but come morning they would have to push on. He refused to leave her there for much longer.

Still he couldn't help but wonder why she had agreed to go with his brother. Certainly it was more than just for that little human child. He watched his companions settle down before leaping to his customary resting spot to think.

Why would Sesshomaru want Kagome anyway? Sure she was a fairly powerful priestess. Pretty too with those long legs and tiny skirt that barely left anything to his imagination. Wait a minute was he really thinking these thoughts about Kagome? No, he couldn't. She didn't see him that way. That wasn't even the point, he didn't see her that way. Or so he told himself.

He growled silently. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him. He tipped his head back against the trunk of the tree, staring into the dark canopy.

I'm coming for you Kagome, I promise.

* * *

_{Inuyasha is getting closer and soon Kagome will be able to put her new knowledge to the test!}_


End file.
